


Fontcest Oneshots (Requests CLOSED)

by wolfwings



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underlust, Alternate Universe - Underswap, BDSM, Cherryberry - Freeform, Dom Papyrus, Dom Sans, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectobiology, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fontcest, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Papyrus, Sub Sans, kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwings/pseuds/wolfwings
Summary: All in the title~





	1. Chapter 1

This isn't a chapter, just a little thing to inform you guys. 

This is only fontcest, however I may publish a different work that involves different ships.

Gaster can be included in these, since he is often associated with Sans and Papyrus. 

I may not get to your request right away, so please, be patient.

Smut will definitely be allowed. 

Mpreg is allowed. 

Rape/non con (even though I'm not a fan of writing it) will be allowed too. 

I will write any fontcest, sanscest, or papscest ship.

If you request something, please be specific.

Thank you~


	2. Cherryberry Mpreg!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A us sans and uf sans story with ufsans finding out that he's pregnant with us sans kid and is worried about what everyone will think especially us sans as he hasn't told him yet."

It all started when he got that weird feeling by his soul.

Red summoned the white inverted heart from his rib cage.. but it wasn't alone. Next to it floated another soul that looked exactly like it, almost as if it was attached. It was another monster soul.. and that meant.. that he had another monster inside him.

Red started to freak out, he didn't know what to do. Who was the father? Blue.. Blue... it must have been Blue from a few weeks ago... he remembers the night, it sent pleasant shivers down his back. 

Until he remembered the unborn monster. 

Red couldn't tell Blue.. not yet.

He couldn't tell anyone, now that he thought about it. What would the others think? What would their brothers think? They would judge him.... Red already knew that his own brother didn't approve of him being with Blue... and now he had Blues child inside of him.. His brother would not be happy. 

Red stifled a sob, teleporting to his room and collapsing onto his bed, shivering with anxiety and sobs. Would Blue himself even want to keep it? Or would he.. would he... make Red get rid of it? 

Weeks passed. 

Red had grown a little scarlet echo stomach that contained the small white soul. It got bigger as time passed, and it was beginning to be visible that something was there. 

Of course, Blue was the first to notice. 

"Hiya, um Red? You've been really... tired lately... more than usual... and, I feel like you're hiding something from me..." Blue confronted his love one-day. 

Red felt anxiety shoot through him, "W-What do ya mean babe? I'm not hiding anything from ya... I'm just feeling 'bone tired' lately.. heh.." he chuckled at the half baked pun. 

Blue reached out and grabbed Reds shoulder gently, ignoring the pun, "Red, I can tell you're lying.. did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?" A slight but of hurt was in his voice. 

Shit shit shit, Blue had the wrong idea! Before he could say anything, the other continued- 

"And you've even been avoiding sex.... Red... is thus your way of saying that you want to break up?" 

Red spoke before Blue jumped to anymore conclusions, "No! Of course not! I... I have something to show you..." 

Blue tilted his head in curiosity as Red lifted up his shirt. A cherry colored, and slightly transparent ecto belly was there... and a white soul could be seen moving inside of it. Blues already huge eyes widened, "Red... you're... you're..." 

"Pregnant." Red said solemnly, looking down, "I-I understand if y-you don't wa-" He was interrupted by one of Blues bear like hugs. 

"You should have told me sooner! I'm so happy Red! We're going to be Dads!" 

The anxiety that had been with Red for months lifted with those words. He hugged Blue tightly, crying with happiness he hadn't felt in a while.


	3. Swapfell Brothers: Hypnotism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "maybe swapfell papyrus hypnotizing swapfell sans? like as soon as they get home sans is the pet not the master and serves papyrus as if thats all hes ever wanted?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slim = SF Papyrus 
> 
> Razz= SF Sans

Slim had been practicing a new type of magic for the past few months. Hypnotism magic, the golden magic. It would let the one who summoned it control their target, making them do whatever they pleased until they broke it off. 

He was getting pretty good at it by now, he'd tried controlling different monsters with it. But they weren't the monsters he wanted to control.... he wanted to get revenge on his bossy brother. 

He had a pretty good idea on how to get his revenge. 

Hours passed and he cane home from Muffets only to find that Razz was throwing a fit at him for being gone for so long. "You filthy mutt! I did NOT give you permission to go there!" His little brother shouted. 

Slim just stood there with a smirk on his face the whole time because of what he planned to do, "I don't have to listen to you right now, m'lord. You have to listen to me." Both of his eyes started glowing a dull gold color as he spoke, "You have to want me inside you, you have to be my pet, my slave, for as long as I say." He grabbed his smaller brother, who was getting sleepy because of the spell, "When you wake up, you'll have an unbearable need for my cock, and you'll do anything for it." He finished the spell with bitterness in his voice and let Razz fall to the ground, passed out for the time being.

Slim decided to go to his room and wait for Razz. It shouldn't be that long until he woke up and came hungering after him. 

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

He could hear whining downstairs. Moans too, the moans of his brother, saying Slims name over and over as he crawled up the stairs to find him. The once prideful, bossy skeleton looked weak and needy as he cracked open the door, looking at Slim, "Y-You.." he walked towards Slim, panting, "I-I need you.." he went inbetween Slims knees, Slim was sitting on the bed, looking relaxed. 

"You need me for what? You'll have to specify, Sans." Normally he could never call Razz by his name without getting hit, hard. Slim was going to enjoy this. 

Razz frowned, panting, "I-I need you... I-Inside of me.." he grabbed Slims knee cap as hard as he could, "Please Papy.." 

"Heh, you really are a needy bitch now, aren't you?" Slim smirks at how well this was working for him. He cupped his fingers under Razz's chin to make him make eye contact with him. "Get your ass in the air, now." He said in a stern voice. 

Razz quickly got down onto his chest, planning his knees on the floor and using his magic to quickly summon an ecto ass for Slim. The slightly transparent magic was an indigo color, just like his tongue. "I-Is this good Papy?" 

"Excellent." Slims smirk grew,. Slim summoned his own cock, rubbing it as he got lowered his pants, teasing the others hole by rubbing hid cock against it. 

Razz moans at the feeling and starts to grind against it, but quickly stopped when Slim spanked his ass, hard. "Did I fucking say you could move? No, I didn't you little whore. Now I have to punish you." 

Razz cried out when Slim slammed into him without warning. Slim made Razz keep his ass in the air by holding up the front of his hips with a hard grip. Razz's whimpers and cries soon turned into more moans as Slim used him roughly. 

Slim gave one last hard thrust and came deep inside of Razz, moaning as did. He pulled out, watching Razz come too. Standing up, Slim sneered at his brother, "Good bitch, now rest." He shoved the others side with his sneaker as he left the room to go take a smoke.


	4. Undertale Brothers: What a Mess You've Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sans/Papyrus (UT with sans as Dom since everything is dom pap.)"

Sans and Papyrus had been together for quite some time, about half a year since monsters made it to the surface. The two brothers were very happy together but... things has been boring for the two as of late, especially in their sex life. 

Not that Papyrus wasn't a great dom, he was... fantastic, but, the two had fallen into the same routine when it came to sex. Today, Sans wanted to change it up a little, he wanted to have fun.

When the shorter brother got home from his work place (Sans had decided to start running a hot dog cart), he started to drop hints at Papyrus the whole evening, he let his fingers linger in certain places longer than they should. 

Soon, Papyrus caught on and was soon a blushy orange mess. Sans never wanted to top, it was new to him. It also put Paps in a new perspective for Sans. 

"S-Sans stop that right now!" Papyrus demanded, too flustered to take this anymore. 

"Stop what, bro? Don't you want me to 'jump your bones'" Sans burst out laughing at his own pun, nudging Paps knee, grinning widely. 

"Stop trying to f-flirt.. AND STOP MAKING PUNS!" Papyrus said, his face a bright neon orange color. 

Sans kept the grin as he started to rub the tops of Paps exposed hip bones, "then let's get down to business bro~" 

Sans kept messing with Paps pelvis, making the others knees weaker by the moment. Sans took his younger brother and lowered him on his back to the couch, pulling him into a deep kiss, orange and cyan saliva mixing together. 

Sans slowly took off the bottom of Paps battle body, teasing the others pelvis as the orange magic formed, creating a dripping pussy. Sans slid one finger inside and thrusted it, then started using two fingers, then three.. eventually he was fisting Papyrus, who was twisting and moaning the whole time.

Sans pulled his fingers out, licking the juices, "mm, so sweet~" which of course Papyrus moaned at. 

Sans summoned his cock, the long blue member rubbing along his brothers clit, "Are you ready Paps?" Sans asked. 

Papyrus nodded quickly, "Y-Yes Sans j-just fuck me please." Sans obliged, groaning as he slid inside the dripping orange hole, pumping in and out. He pins Paps hips down as he thrusts, getting rougher with the other now. 

"Hnng Paps you're so tight~" the blue skeleton moaned out as he thrusted inside. His thrusts got faster and faster, and a loud smack could be heard as the two pelvis's collided and Sans came deep into Paps pussy. 

The dominant one leaned over, whispering into his brothers ear, "Ready for round two, Papy?~"


	5. Kustard Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kustard fluff with sub Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans= Undertale Sans 
> 
> Red= Underfell Sans

Red sat on the couch, looking off some place, ignoring the MTT program that was blaring on the TV infront of him. He had his chin on his knees and his arms wrapped around his bones legs. 

It had been almost a month since he'd gotten to go live with the Tale brothers. He'd originally travelled to this universe to take a break from his brother for a while, but his visit turned out to be longer than expected. 

The portal back to his universe had closed up. This world's Alphys was working on trying to get it to open again, but she hadn't succeeded quiet yet. 

The little red skeleton was feeling homesick as he sat there curled up on the couch. 

Sans teleported infront of the door as he made his way inside, "Heyo Red, you're not lookin' too good." Sans had a concerned look on his face as he went to go sit by the other. "What's up?" 

Red shyed away from Sans, "Nothing.. I'm fine.." he hid his face in the white fluff on his hood with a slight frown. 

Sans chuckled, shaking his head, "Why do you always hide your feelings Red?" He leaned over and wrapped his arm over Reds shoulder. 

Reds eyes widened and he tried to push Sans off, "W-What do you mean?" 

Sans smiled a bit, "You should talk about it.. believe me.. it helps.." Sans's eyes went dark for a moment before he looked at Red again, "And you always have me to talk to." 

Red blushes and let's Sans stay there, "I-I guess I'm feeling ... homesick.." he teared up a bit, "I'm worried about Boss.." he buried his face in San's shoulder. 

The blue skeleton gave Red a patient smile, "I'm sure he's okay ... " he leans in and kisses Reds cheek caringly, "I could.. make you forget for a while." He gave the other a crooked grin.

Red blushes and smiles back, "I guess... just this one time..." he let Sans pull him into a sweet kiss as they sat close to each other on the couch. 

The two continued the like for the rest of the night, indulging in this rare sweet moment in their lonely lives.


	6. Kustard: Drift to Me, pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by: This_Particular_One

It was the same routine everyday, Sans would wake up, usually at the hands of his brother dragging him out if bed, and start work. Sans had at least four shifts a day for his jobs, one was his sentry job, another was his hot dog stand, another was at the MTT resort where he preformed his comedy acts, along with tiring side jobs everyday. 

It was driving him insane, he barely had time for any of his friends anymore. It also seemed like they barely needed him now that he noticed.. Alphys never invited him over to watch anime anymore, Undyne never told him he could come over for tea, Tori told him to stop coming to the door... and even his sweet Papyrus seemed to be growing away from Sans. 

Sans felt like it was worthless to start trying to get his friends back now. He had to work. It was all he knew. It was his life. It was supporting him. It was supporting Papyrus.... it was killing him.... it was driving him away from Papyrus..

One day while he was in Hotlands at his hot dog post, Sans was more tired than usual. Sweating more, too, not just because of the heat. He wiped his head, panting a bit. Cold.. cold... he needed something chilly... 

The sweltering skeleton teleported to the forest by Snowdin, where he slumped against a pint tree. He checked his HP, 0.6/1. That was no good.

It kept going down and Sans couldn't stop it.

0.5

0.4

0.3-

Something grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, it sounded like it had a thick Boston accent "You stupid fuck, you've almost worked yourself to death." Something that tasted like a cinnabun from the Snowdin shop was shoved into his mouth by the person grabbing him.

Sans didn't want it, mentally, but his dying body wasn't going to refuse food that could help it. He swallowed it, partially out of surprise, and felt his HP go up again.

Sans was well enough to look at the thing that was holding him. Their hood was up, but it was clearly a skeleton monster.. much like Sans himself.

Sans started to struggle in this unknown persons grip, "H-Hey thanks for savin' me and all.. but if you know what's good for ya, you'll let go buddy." he wasn't able to flash his eye quite yet, his magic being drained still.

The person holding Sans howled with laughter, "HAHAHAH, if only you knew who you were talking to, Sans."

Sans swore he could see a smirk under this guy's hood, and he knew his name. He struggled more, kicking at others legs.

"Fucking pathetic.. heh, sorry to have to do this to you, sweetheart."

Sans felt a fist collide with the side of his skull, sending a bright white pain through it. Before he blacked out, he swore he saw the attackers hood fall off... the attacker looked like him.

~~

He woke up in a dark room. Sans felt something against his wrists.. metal chains. He was sitting on a tile floor, the smooth stone was seemed to be seeping it's coldness into his bones.

That guy.. that guy that looked like him... it was coming back now... he'd punched Sans! Sans tried to teleport away, but the chains restrained him from doing so.

~~

Red had been watching Sans for a while. It all started when he found that strange machine in his spare room, and finally gotten it to work. He could travel to any universe, but this universe, and this Sans in particular intrigued him.

That Sans had been working so hard, he almost died. Red knew that he'd have to save his counterparts ass at some point, but it had taken months of Red watching him to get to that point.

He saw how Sans was drifting away from everything, from life itself.

So of course he had to save him.


End file.
